


passionfruit

by emyn ab morlan (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Intersex Kelas Parmak, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism, none of this heteronormativity nonsense, the only elim/ziyal au i will accept is a queer one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/emyn%20ab%20morlan
Summary: After a five year art sabbatical, Ziyal spends some time with her adoptiveaamen-tserha, and enjoys herself much more than would be expected.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Kelas Parmak, Elim Garak/Kelas Parmak/Tora Ziyal, Elim Garak/Tora Ziyal, Kelas Parmak/Tora Ziyal
Kudos: 8





	passionfruit

**Author's Note:**

> wee glossary:
> 
> aamen - daddy  
> aamen-tserha - daddies  
> chassemg - child, as in a family member  
> umital-vit - the bajoran-cardassian hybrid clitoris  
> emital - the bajoran internal clitoris  
> phmūäð - the larger cardassian penis  
> mëūë - the smaller intersex penile length  
> chlūäch - the Cardassian genital canal

_This was nice,_ Ziyal had thought, as she relaxed into the soft settee she was settled in, warm and relaxed in layers of cardigans and kaftans. She was in the Ambassador’s house, dark and cozy, with herbal vapour spiraling in lazy circles above her head. Elim and Kelas’ home had been designed to be both aesthetically pleasing and comfortable, with dark mulberry-purple rugs and soft furnishings, and plants hanging from the ceiling and on side tables, giving the room a sweet-scented shadowiness. Her vape pen hung loose from her fingers, but she did not pay it much mind, only occasionally taking a deep drag from it. She felt spaced out, mellow, and across the settee her adoptive _aamen_ Kelas was in a similar state. It was their idea, Ziyal remembers vaguely, their idea to vape a mix of dried herbs that evening. Elim had suggested they smoke it the traditional way, but Kelas had told him very primly that if he wanted to inhale smoke and tar he could go elsewhere. So vaping it was.

Ziyal took a drag from the vape, and eyed her _aamen_ from across the settee. They were relaxed in a way they would never be outside the home, sprawled in a pile of knitwear one vitiligo dappled hand cupping a glass of wine. Ziyal had not been quite certain what to make of Kelas the first time she met them. How did one react to the husband of the man you had a schoolgirl crush on? But Kelas was quick-witted and funny, and had endeared themself to her within the first few days. Elim too had encouraged them to get along, which was funny considering they were technically exes. Exes of what was debatable - the time they had “dated”, Ziyal was full in the youthful, naive belief that this was True Love, while Elim wanted _something_ but had no idea what to do with her. It had taken a five-year art sabbatical for her to realise her desires were much more carnal, and directed at both her adopted _aamen-tserha_. 

Oh, what a _fool_ she had been.

“Ziyal?”

Ziyal started and blinked, and realised she had been staring at Kelas. She laughed a little, and offered the vape pen.

“Sorry,” she said. “Just thinking of you. Need more?”

Without answering, Kelas sets their wine glass on the coffee table, and scoots across to her side. She holds the pen up, and Kelas takes a drag straight from her fingers, hand only coming up to steady her fingers. Without thinking about it, Ziyal used her free hand to brush Kelas’ white kinky hair back behind their ear. Kelas made a pleased little noise, and on inhaling their mouthful of vapour, they gave her a look that was infinitely coquettish.

“Kelas, _đurha_ , your depravity is showing.” Elim wandered in from the kitchen, glass of kanar in hand. He too was far more relaxed, out of his tailored suits and in a simple shirt and soft trousers. Kelas blew a cloud of vapour at him as he passed.

“I’m enjoying myself.” they said, settling their head on Ziyal’s shoulder, the contact causing a small storm of interested butterflies to flit around Ziyal’s belly. 

“Don’t shame them, Elim.” Ziyal laughed, and offered the vape pen to him. Elim accepted the offer graciously, and settled in the armchair across from them, taking a deep drag as Ziyal and Kelas cuddled on the settee. Kelas was tracing a finger across Ziyal’s arms and neck, and she nuzzled her nose into Kelas’ wiry hair with a sigh of contentment.

“What am I to do with you two troublemakers?” Eliam asked, and Ziyal grinned.

“Many things, I hope.” There was a snort of laughter, and Kelas leaned back to catch her gaze, clearly amused.

“You _are_ forward,” they said, tracing their finger across Ziyal’s bottom lip.

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t get what I want.” she replied cheekily.

“If only Elim could be as forthright.” Kelas mused. Ziyal heard Elim’s squawk of mock outrage, but paid it no heed as Kelas moved in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle at first, exploratory, but Kelas easily dominated the kiss, and Ziyal was happy to be pushed back into the cushions as they deepened the kiss. They tasted of the herbs they’d been taking, lavender and _tsemgsūrha_ and something citrusy.Somewhere in the haze, Ziyal heard Elim take a seat in the armchair opposite them, but she paid him no mind, instead taking the opportunity to bury her fingers in Kelas’ hair. Kelas let out a pleased little hum at the contact, and began to press kisses along her jawline and down her neck ridges.

Ziyal sighed, and tipped her head back to allow Kelas more access, relaxing into the warm pleasure of their touches. She cracked one eye open to see Elim sat across from them, sipping his kanar. He raised an eyeridge at her, but did not look disinterested - rather, Ziyal could see the fingers of his free hand flirting with his _chula_ , the sensitive spoon on his neck. She wriggled a little, and Kelas, being the clever doctor they were, took the hint and moved lower to her chest, their hands moving her cardigan and kaftan aside to reveal both sets of flat breasts, dusted with light beige scales. With a smile, Kelas brought her chest to their mouth, sucking at one of her nipples. The sudden sensation made her arch her back, moaning, and she pressed her chest forward for more of that sensation.

Kelas was nothing if not thorough, and Ziyal could not help but make small, pleasurable noises as Kelas fussed with each breast in turn. Once they were done, they ran their hand claws lightly down her chest, catching each pebbled nipple with the point of their talons, and Ziyal could not help but shiver in pleasure. She was wet now, a familiar ache in her groin alerting her that she wanted someone to touch her lower, finger her and fuck her until she came. She communicated this to Kelas with an enthusiastic snog, open-mouthed and rough, a kiss that made her desires plain. She felt Kelas chuckle against her lips, before they were gently pushing her away.

“Elim,” they said, turning to the armchair across from them. “Come join us.”

Elim looked quite debauched at this point - their tunic lay wide open, displaying the smooth expanse of their chest and round belly, and their hand was rubbing their _chuva_ , flirting with the waistband of their trousers. At Kelas’ call, he smiled, sultry and predatory.

“Yes, _aamen-chrhäël._ ” he murmured, and he slipped from the chair onto the floor. The dynamic between Kelas and Elim was clearly one of dom and a sub, Ziyal thought, as Elim crawled to sit between Kelas’ legs. While Ziyal often jokingly called the both of them the Cheða word for ‘daddy’, Elim treated the title much more reverently when he used it for Kelas. The two older Cardassians kissed, Elim pushing himself up on the lip of the sofa to reach, but the touch was only brief, just long enough for Kelas to push his tunic off so Elim knelt bare chested before them. 

“I hope that’s folded.” Elim murmured against their lips. Ziyal laughed, and Kelas smiled wryly as they carefully hooked it over the edge of the settee.

“I spoil you sometimes, don’t I?” they responded. “One day I’ll get you so riled you won’t care where your clothes are.”

Ziyal laughed at the bickering, but her partners did not leave her waiting for long - with a brief hand gesture from Kelas, Elim shifted across to sit between her legs, and Elim reached up to kiss her too. Ziyal found this deeply enjoyable, her tongue playing with Elim’s lips and gaining entry, her smaller _s’oc_ filling with Elim’s sweet and intoxicating taste-scent. As they kissed, Elim’s hand claws dragged down her body, across her stomach and down to her leggings and panties, which he neatly removed and tossed over the side of the settee. She giggled a little as Elim slid lower and lower, until he was face to face with her pleasure, and he promptly buried his face in it.

The first touch of Elim’s tongue against her folds was electric, and Ziyal moaned loudly, her head lolling back to rest on the back of the settee. She pushed herself into Elim’s mouth, wanting more, and Elim responded with an aroused kind of chittering, which felt wonderous against her _umital_ - _vit._ Kelas was pressed against her side, and Ziyal turned to watch them undress, claws making quick work of the large buttons of their shirt and undoing their trousers just enough to slip a hand down to please themselves. Seeing her interest, Kelas leaned across to kiss her again, and she groaned at the dual sensation. She felt Kelas move her hand across to thread through Elim’s hair, and she gripped it and rutted against Elim’s face for deeper pleasure. That had a distinctly arousing effect on Elim, and he moaned deeply, loudly, panting against her folds, and Ziyal knew he had everted.

“You’ll make a mess of this old man if you’re not careful, _vrellin_ ,” Elim muttered against her crotch, pressing a gentle kiss to _umital-vit._ Ziyal giggled, and wriggled against his face, hoping for more tongue. Elim compiled, happily going back to tasting and touching, but after a few moments she felt Kelas shift against her, and she turned, curious.

“I want to see him buried deep inside you.” they said, their Northern accent lisping over the consonants. “I want you to ride him until you come all over him.”

An intense heat flushed at the base of her spine, and she nodded enthusiastically. It took a few moments for them to rearrange - Elim settled on the floor, pillowed by the plush rug and a pillow thrown to him by Kelas, and Ziyal astride his thighs. Ziyal made quick work of divesting Elim of his trousers and pants, revealing Elim’s _phmūäð,_ slick and evert and a pretty blue against the flushed black of his scales. She took the pretty thing in her hand, stroking it gently and watching as Elim almost melted into a puddle at her touch. But she didn't want to wait for this, desperate to feel him inside her, and it was clear Kelas, who was watching quite eagerly, wanted her on Elim's cock too. They tossed Ziyal a contraceptive cap from their pocket, and watched as she slid the sheath over the head of Elim's eversion, their own hand jerking their small, thumbsized _mëūë_ almost leisurely. Ziyal could feel their eyes on her as she clambered up to straddle Elim's thighs, bending to kiss him again, before sitting back and guiding his cock into her vulva. 

She knew from the first touch of his prick inside her that she wasn't going to last long. She moaned, voice hitching, as she slowly lowered herself down onto the slick length, arching her back and pushing her chest out as each movement brought a new wave of desire. When she bottomed out, she paused there for a moment, enjoying the streatch of Elim’s _phmūäð_ inside her, the gentle nude of the tip against her _emital,_ her internal clitoris, but she felt Elim’s hips shift between them, encouraging her to move. Gripping his hip-ridges with her palms, Ziyal began to ride Elim, angling her hips so that each thrust and wriggle cause the hardness to hit her _emital_ and give that sweet, honey thick bolt of pleasure. Beneath her, Elim was practically writhing against the contact, his hips moving in tandem with hers, his expression and stuttering groans and chitters a picture of pure pleasure. Ziyal knew how he felt - it felt like she was riding a bolt of heat, both _imital-vit_ and _emital_ aching with desire each time they were stimulated by Elim’s ridged length, vulva almost burning with pleasure.

 _“Aamen-tserha, aamen-tserham aamen-tserha….”_ Ziyal didn’t know when she started chanting for her daddies, but the words tumbled uncontrollably out of her mouth, and she was too far gone to be embarrassed. She wanted to come so badly, she was so close to the peak, her body tensing and winding in readiness. She now almost bounced on Elim’s hardness, her brests jumping up and down with each thrust, her _emital_ almost pulsing with desire. Kelas above her was watching them both, clothes now removed, fingers moving almost a mile a minute against their _mëūë_. Seeing her gaze, Kelas parted their thighs a little more, displaying their black, aroused genital scales, and the blue length that sat between them. Ziyal could not help the small noise she made when Kelas pushed two fingers up the back of it, deep into their _chlūäch._

 _“_ Come, _chassemg,_ ” they murmured, eyes burning into her. “Come for your _aamen-tserha,_ I want to see you spill yourself over Elim’s thighs-”

And that was all it took. With a cry, Ziyal came, vulva tightening around Elim’s cock as he ground into her, squirting her ejaculate all over Elim’s thighs and cock. There were three stuttering thrusts from Elim, before he groaned and came inside her, twitching as he came apart beneath her. She flopped forward onto Elim’s chest, out of breath, and kissed him again, languid and soft, perfectly content. Elim kissed her back, all soft and gentle, before he pushed her to sit up, so that they could attend to Kelas, who hadn’t yet come. Ziyal snaked up onto the settee and curled up next to him, pressing soft kisses to his mouth. Elim went between their thighs, pressing his fingers into Kelas’ _chlūäch_ and lapping against the underside of their _mëūë._ Against her mouth, Kelas was chittering in arousal, almost purring with pleasure.

“Come all over Elim’s face, _aamen,_ ” she murmured against their lips. “Elim is _so_ desperate for your cum, he wants to taste his _aamen’s_ pleasure-"

Kelas shuddered beneath her, and with a cry they did as she asked, coming hard, their ejaculate spraying across Elim’s lips and chin. Elim leaned back, looking deeply self satisfied, and Ziyal made a note to revisit Elim’s smug, cum-covered face when she was off planet and needed a fantasy. She watched as Elim carefully removed the contraceptive and wiped his face, before he too crawled up onto the sofa and spooned her other side, pressing kises along her shoulders. Sandwiched between her two adoptive _aamen-tserha,_ Ziyal had never felt warmer or more secure.

“Mmm.” Kelas murmured beside her. “You need to come to ours more often, Ziyal.”

“If only I had the time,” she laughed. “I’m on Andor for six weeks next, but afterwards?”

“Or during.” Elim added from behind. “There’s always a video call.”

“Doesn’t absence make the heart grow fonder?”

“For humans perhaps.” Kelas acknowledged with a shrug. “But we Cardassians? Once we have something good there’s no point in _waiting_.”

And Ziyal supposed she couldn’t really argue with that.


End file.
